The instant invention relates generally to football practicing equipment and more specifically it relates to a quarterback trainer game apparatus.
Numerous football practicing equipment have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to help football players enhance their playing skills. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,618 to Nedwick all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.